<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Three is a Magic Number by saphire_dance</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27650345">Three is a Magic Number</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/saphire_dance/pseuds/saphire_dance'>saphire_dance</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Transformers - All Media Types</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Baby Bluestreak, M/M, Matchmaking kiddo, Transformer Sparklings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 20:28:19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>357</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27650345</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/saphire_dance/pseuds/saphire_dance</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Prowl is a perfect guardian. Bluestreak knows this. But better than one is two.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Jazz/Prowl</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>152</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Three is a Magic Number</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>If you asked Bluestreak, Prowl was a great guardian. Not that anyone asked him. Prowl was so great it took Bluestreak a while to realize something was missing. Or more correctly, someone. </p><p>Before… before he'd had two guardians. He missed them terribly. Prowl was doing a good job but it would be nice to have another someone to listen to him, and hug him and keep him warm and safe at night.</p><p>Bluestreak snuck glances around the rec room as he worked on his coloring. All the adults here were nice. Any of them would do, but it had to be someone special. Someone that made Prowl smile and do that happy little wing wiggle he was doing right now. Bluestreak found who Prowl was looking at and then grinned down at his drawing tablet. Perfect, he didn't even have to pick out new colors.</p><p>~</p><p>Prowl let Bluestreak come with him to meetings as long as he behaved. He hoped Prowl forgave him for breaking the rules this time, but it was important. He slid off Prowl's lap crossing quickly under the table to pop up next to Jazz's chair. "What's shaking there, eight-bit?"</p><p>Bluestreak returned Jazz's bright smile, lifting his arms and cycling his optics to their widest setting. "Up, Ri-ri."</p><p>"Sure thing, buddy." Jazz's voice cracked with static, like he was about to cry. Had he messed up already?  Bluestreak studied Jazz's face as he was lifted. Jazz's grin never faltered and his field was warm and welcoming.</p><p>Bluestreak settled down and pulled out his drawing tablet. "For you," He said, showing Jazz his finished drawing. Prowl and Jazz holding his hands in front of the door to Prowl and Bluestreak's rooms. He hadn't been able to get quite the right shade of orange for the walls but he thought Jazz would understand.</p><p>"I think it's perfect, Blue." Jazz kissed the top of Bluestreak's head and turned the tablet around to show the others sitting at the table. "What do you think, Prowler?" Prowl's wings were doing the happy wiggle again. Bluestreak cuddled into Jazz's side with a happy purr-chirp, his own winglets fluttering contentedly.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>